Legends:Palácio Imperial
O Palácio Imperial era um edifício localizado no planeta Coruscant. História Originalmente conhecido como Palácio Presidencial ou Palácio da República quando era utilizado pelo Chanceler Supremo do Senado, durante a República Galáctica. O Palácio Imperial era a residência oficial do Imperador Palpatine durante seu reinado sobre o Império Galáctico. Palpatine reconstruiu e ampliou o antigo palácio de forma drástica em um imenso complexo. Quando a Nova República tomou Coruscant do Império, o novo governo tornou o velho palácio a residência do Chefe de Estado assim como o principal prédio governamental. A Nova República tentou mudar o nome do edifício para Capitólio, Casa da República e o antigo nome de Palácio de Presidencial, porém nenhum desses nomes cairam no gosto popular, eram pouco usados mesmo em documentos oficiais. O Palácio foi destruido durante a Queda de Coruscant, quando, sob pesado cerco, Borsk Fey'lya detonou, de forma suicida, uma bomba em seu escritório. A explosão não só matou a Fey'lya mas também 25.000 guerreiros Yuuzhan Vong, destruindo a maior parte do Palácio. O Supremo Senhor Shimrra estabeleceria sua nova Cidadela próximo as ruínas do palácio. É desconhecido se a Aliança Galáctica reconstruiu o palácio após a Libertação de Coruscant. Entretando no ano de 130 DBY, a Sala do Trono do imperador Roan Fel estava localizada em uma estrutura piramidal próximo ao Prédio do Senado, presume-se que se o velho palácio não foi reconstruido um novo foi construido com base no antigo. Estrutura e Características thumb|250px|O Palácio no início do dia. O Palácio assemelhava-se visualmente a uma mistura de uma imensa pirâmide com catedral. Palpatine ao alterar o palácio original fez com que o edifício sozinho chegasse a 3 quilometros de altura, tornando-o assim a maior estrutura de Coruscant. Abaixo do Palácio estava uma série de câmaras que abrigavam Centro de Informação Imperial. O Palácio era feito de rochas cinza-verdes e cristais espelhados. Nem mesmo à noite o palácio ficava escuro já que era sempre iluminado por paineis fosforecentes, esferas luminosas que faziam com fosse banhado com luzes durante toda a noite. Os Jardins de Palpatine ficam na base do palácio. O Grande Corredor era sua peça central; tinha tetos altos e janelas de vidro polido. O próprio Palpatine foi seu arquiteto, sendo que era dito que era tão grande e largo que poderia abrigar um Destróier Estelar classe Victoria. No Grande Corredor ficavam também as árvores Ch'hala, que mudavam constantemente de cor de acordo com as vibrações sonoras do ambiente. Essas árvores era parte de um sistema de espionagem chamado Fonte Delta, originalmente criado por Palpatine e após sua morte usado pelo Grande Almirante Thrawn. Acima do Grande Corredor estavam lanchonetes com sacadas com vista para Cidade Imperial. O Palácio tinha sua própria Câmara do Senado, que assemelhava-se a original, possuindo 600 cabines repulsoras com assento para 6 pessoas. Todos os pisos residenciais do palácio tinha grandes bibliotecas. Os convidados ficavam no Piso de Convidados Presidenciais, que era parte de palácio original e foi absorvido com a reforma de Palpatine. Essa parte do palácio era feita a mão usando da madeira Fijisi. Durante o período da Nova República, o escritório do Chefe de Estado ficava dentro da parte mais interna do palácio, sendo que suas janelas na verdade eram projetores holográficos que recebiam imagens de cameras externas. O Palácio continha cerca de 20.000 salas e câmaras em 50 estruturas conectadas entre si. Sendo um complexo tão grande era muito fácil ficar perdido, por isso aqueles que trabalhavam no palácio eram advertidos a usaram sempre seus comlinks. Por causa disso haviam muitas histórias de pessoas que se perderam e nunca mais foram vistas, e pelo menos uma delas, Frona Zeffla, morreu em sua mesa de trabalho e só foi encontrada 1 ano depois. Suspeitava-se que utilizando-se desse argumento, de ficar perdido pelo palácio, Palpatine e outros membros do alto escalão imperial encombriam execuções não oficiais, mas tais teorias nunca foram realmente confirmadas. Dizia-se também que Palpatine encorajava os filhos os dos funcionários do palácio a jogaram Caçador, um jogo de esconde-esconde, enquanto seus pais trabalhavam, que nesses casos chegava a durar dias inteiros. O escritório da Diretora da Inteligência Ysanne Isard era localizado, juntamente com uma pequena prisão anexa, no Palácio. thumb|250px|left|O Palácio durante a noite. Sendo uma estrutura tão majestosa o Palácio continha inúmeros estilos de arquitetura e design. Em algumas partes do palácio usava-se um estilo de construção aberto, iluminado enquanto outras eram escuras com tetos entalhados. Na torre mais alta do palácio ficava a Sala do Trono. No meio do segundo piso havia uma sala de guerra a prova de explosões, sendo adjacente a Cripta, uma área utilizada para decodifição e quebra de sistemas. Outra ala do palácio continha uma área médica, que durante a Nova República foi utilizada para acomodar os Mon Calamari; essa parte do palácio assemelhava-se a uma barreira de coral, própria para abrigar diversas espécies marinhas. Durante a Nova Républica parte do Palácio foi aberto a visitação pública, sendo construído na parte externa um centro de informações para turistas, nele haviam droides e esculturas com auto falantes que serviam para informar os turistas sobre horários,lanchonetes e visitas guiadas. O palácio tinha diversas tesourarias, sendo que uma delas continha o tesouro do famoso pirata Toleph-Sor, pavilhões, prisões, auditórios musicais, alas de inverno e verão. Tinha também um aviário privativo de Gaviões-Morcego, assim o Imperador e seus seletos convidados podiam ter ovos ou carne desses animais para consumo à vontade. Segurança do Palácio Durante o período do Império, o Palácio era guardado por um regimento de Stormtroopers, assim como a Guarda Real do Imperador e operativos da Inteligência Imperial. Entretanto a segurança do Palácio era independente da Segurança de Coruscant, sendo que esta não tinha jurisdição sobre o Palácio. Nos bastidores O Palácio Imperial foi introduzido, juntamente com o resto de Coruscant, no livro Herdeiro do Império, de Timoth Zahn, apesar de suas origens existirem em rascunhos de Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi. Alguns fãs tiveram a impressão, errada, de que o Palácio apareçeu na cena em que o povo de Coruscant celebrava a morte de Palpatine, no relançamento do Retorno de Jedi, porém o Palácio nunca apareceu em nenhum dos 6 filmes (sendo impossível ter aparecido durante a Nova Trilogia, já que não tinha sido reformado em sua estrutura principal). Algumas descrições do palácio não batem com a descrição principal de pirâmide, tendo outras formas. Tais descrições podem estar fora do canon ou demonstrar outras partes do complexo além da pirâmide principal. No geral essas aparições deram-se em jogos tais como Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, Star Wars: Empire at War, e Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight, sendo que neste último curiosamente o hangar do palácio é semelhante ao hangar utilizado pelo Conde Dookan e Darth Sidious nas cenas finais de Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones. Aparições *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: A Serviço do Império'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight'' (apenas no fim alternativo) *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Darksaber'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Star by Star'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' Categoria:Edifícios governamentais de Coruscant Categoria:Edifícios residenciais de Coruscant Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:República Galáctica Categoria:Lugares do Palácio Imperial Categoria:Nova República Categoria:Palácios Categoria:Vinte Maravilhas da Galáxia